Love is Old Love is New
by dontfretdarling
Summary: WarAU! Nurse Maka, widowed, and a new mother is gaining a new strength inside herself that her child has given her, while former soldier Soul learns to be a civilian again, with the help from his green eyed nurse, helping him cope with his inner demons. Love is a concept that is both old, and new. Maka x Soul (M for mature content and language)
1. Dress Blues

**Hello all a quick disclaimer, I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters, or anything. **

Twenty years ago, nothing could have readied the country for the war; drafting was inevitable for all able bodied men. The war had been raging on for several years, but now the drafting was becoming more frequent, taking away in that last several months, what was left of the men. Justin managed to avoid being drafted the first time around seeing how he's a well respected doctor. That was how the two met, at the hospital where they both work, Maka, a nurse, and him the doctor of the floor. Maka knew she would have to say goodbye, to not just her husband, but her father, brother, and best friends. Just about everyone; she would be alone. Just her, and her baby who wasn't due for another seven months. Stress was the last thing she needed, too much and she would lose him as well. Yes a boy, she could see him now with his father's eyes, his mother's hair. They came to an agreement that the boy's name would be Cameron, Cameron Law.

When the letter came instructing Justin to show to the recruiter's office the following Monday, Maka felt her heart sink. When more and more letters were sent to the people around her, the city seemed empty. The ones to avoid being drafted were either too old, too young, or foreigners that have yet to earn citizenship. With a grim face and her lips pulled into a tight line, Maka bit back her tears as she helped her husband pack and be ready to be shipped off to the war.

"I promise you, I will return," Justin's eyes didn't hold the same enthusiasm as his voice held; "our son won't grow up with just old pictures for a father." He pulled Maka in for a tight hug and with a kiss to her soft lips he walked out the doors, and into the battle field. Maka cried herself to sleep every night after Justin left, almost six months ago. And when she had no more tears to shed she couldn't leave her bed. The threat of losing the baby due to her depression hung over her like a dark cloud, forcing her to eat and sleep to keep her body healthy. But not for herself, for her him.

A sharp knock awoke Maka from her sleep with a startle. Looking over at her clock that hung on her wall, the hands read eight forty-two. She had slept for sixteen hours today. With a huff and a puff Maka rose to her feet and donned her house robe next her bedroom door and made her way to the front door of the house. Sunlight leaked from the curtains, lighting the living room and kitchen with a soft glow. Something was right, she felt her heart grow heavy as she opened the door, and her worst fears came true. Two soldiers wearing their Dress Blues saluted her as the one on the left handed her a letter. She already knew what it would say.

"He's dead." Her mouth spoke the words and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She cried so hard she crumpled to the ground as each sob wrenched her body making her shake and gasp for air.

"Ma'am, we are terrible sorry for your loss, your husband fought a good battle and aided us one step closer to winning the war," the one on the left spoke. He bent down to help her up and escorted her to the living room seating her down on the cream colored couch. They saluted her one last time and left. Maka had no one. She was alone; her baby would have no father and an empty shell for a mother. Gathering her strength Maka lifted herself from the couch, made her way to the bathroom and showered. She needed to be stronger, for the growing life in her stomach. She had to defeat her depression, she needed to go back to work, and she had to earn a living for her son, now due less than a month from now.

"I can do this. I can do this. I will do this. For my son," Maka puffed the words out whilst looking in the mirror in the steamy bathroom. She put a hand to her stomach and felt him kick her palm. She felt motivated, she felt confident, and for once sense Justin left six months ago, Maka felt it would be okay. Pushing aside the thoughts of what happened nearly an hour ago Maka got dressed into a soft blue button down dress and brushed her still wet hair putting a headband in, she gathered her thoughts on what to do. She needed a nanny, or someone to watch Cameron when she would be ready to start work again. Suddenly she had a thought, Tsubaki, the sweet American born Japanese woman lived next door and was always asking if Maka needed something, or any help. Her husband had avoided being drafted due to a back injury from his job, they always watched over her, leaving her meals and comfort when Justin left. They were seven or so years older than she, and had experience with children. Tsubaki was a kindergarten teacher, but quit when Roger got injured so she could care for him. He had long sense healed but she felt the need to be home just in case, and to make sure she was home on time to make him dinner.

Pushing herself from the couch, easier said than done, she was huge! Maka waddled to the front door and made her way across the street to the Star's home. She lifted her hand to knock, her wedding ring caught the light gaining her attention and suddenly her hand felt heavy. Why had she been so confident? She just received word her husband was killed in the war; she needed to be home to grieve. She dropped her hand, letting tears drip from her reddening eyes. What would they think of her? A widow who didn't think twice of her husband's death. She wanted to scream but she turned her head ready to leave when the door swung open. It was Tsubaki; she had a soft look on her face with concern in her eyes.

"Maka? What are you doing- hey! Why are you crying?" Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hand gently and from the look in the blonde's eyes, Tsubaki knew the problem. "Sweetie, please come inside and have some tea. Roger? Will you put the kettle on please?" called the sweet brunette. Her husband poked his head out behind the newspaper he was reading, a look of surprise crossed his face when he saw the pregnant youth in his living room.

"Of course, Maka, are you okay with black tea?" he asked as he shuffled to the kitchen. The young blonde nodded her head and managed a soft, "Yes." She turned her attention to the beautiful Japanese woman who patted the cushion next to her, motioning for Maka to sit. Maka slowly made her way down on the cushion, again easier said than done.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry, if there is anything we can do for you, please let me know," her words were so gentle, soothing to the blonde. Maka wiped her tears and nodded her head. "Oh? What is it that you need sweet pea?" Tsubaki knew how hard this war had been on Maka, she had lost her family and her husband, something Tsubaki could not even begin to comprehend. Maka looked at Tsubaki's face and rubbed her stomach. "After the baby is born," Maka started, "I will really need help and after a while, I need to go back to work, so we can keep the house." The brunette nodded her head as Maka spoke, knowing what she was going to ask, and of course Tsubaki would be delighted to help out, watching the baby while Maka was working. "Can you please help me with my baby? I can pay you!" Tsubaki cut her off before Maka could finish, "Of course I will help you."

"We'd be delighted to help you," Rodger had said, placing a cup of tea by Maka onto the coffee table. "And we wouldn't dream of taking your money," continued Tsubaki. "We have more than enough as it is," Rodger finished.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Maka smiled and wiped her face as fresh tears streamed down her face. "Thank you," Maka was again cut off as Tsubaki pulled her in for a tight hug. Something Maka missed from Justin. "Will you be staying over for dinner? Tsubaki has a roast going and we made enough to feed a whole school." He was careful with his words, he had almost said army, but quickly caught himself, thinking that just the mention of the word would send the sad blonde into a fit of tears.

"Thank you, I would love to," started the young blonde. "Great! We have a while before dinner is ready, I was headed into town for a few decorations, would you like to help me, Maka?" asked the soft spoken older woman. Maka nodded her head; she didn't want to be alone today. Or any day for that matter.

The day had gone over lovely as the two women shopped and made idle chit chat, coming to the conclusion that when Maka went into labor she would immediately ring the Stars and they would help her from there. Dinner lasted for a few hours as the trio talked and talked, making plans for the nearing future. Christmas was in two weeks and the couple didn't want Maka to spend it alone. As the weeks went on Maka spent all her time with Tsubaki, which the older woman loved, she had confessed it got quite lonely when Rodger left for work, but she didn't want to return to work, and take the job away from someone who needed it. About three days from Christmas, Maka awoke to a wave of terrible pain shooting threw her abdominal.

"Ah!" Maka hissed in pain. Sitting up was almost impossible, but she managed to sit up enough to grab the phone. "Operator," another woman stated ready to direct Maka to the line she needed. "I need-AH!" Another wave of pain, they were so close together, so fast. "I need the Star residence please! OH!" The pain was terrible but Maka managed to get out of bed and don the robe by her door as she waited for someone to answer her call. "Hello?" _Finally! _A sleepy voice mumbled from the other line. "Maka? Is that you?" Tsubaki, Maka registered the voice as Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, it's time- AH! My water just broke!" A small gush of liquid dampened her side of the bed. The line went dead and not even two minutes had passed when Maka heard loud knocks on her door, and the rumbling of a car.

"Maka! It's Tsubaki! We have the car ready, open the door sweetie; we'll drive you to the hospital." The older woman was loud when she spoke, but her tone was calm as to not frighten the blonde. Maka waddled over to the door; bag in hand ready to go. "Alright baby, let's do this." She whispered while rubbing her tummy. She flung the door open and grabbed Tsubaki's open hand. Getting into the car was the most difficult thing that had happened that night.

"Get ready to push Maka! C'mon, one big push, now!" The doctor over her demanded, and Maka complied. She nearly squeezed the life from Tsubaki's hand, the only other person who was in the room with Maka. "You're doing great!" the doctor continued. Maka continued to push, letting out a small scream and a sharp cry. "Last one Maka; give us one more big push!" Tsubaki grasped Maka's hand and wiped the sweat from the youth's forehead. She pushed one last time, and heard a small cry of the newborn in the doctor's arm. "You did it Maka, you did it," Tsubaki comforted Maka as the doctors cleaned the small infant off. "Your family would be so proud of you, sweetie. You did amazing," Tsubaki continued, and released Maka's hand when she spotted the nurse walking over with a small white bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations Mrs. Law, you have a daughter." Maka's hand reached out for the small bundle. "A girl?" She looked down into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "What are you going to name her," asked Tsubaki. "Well, we had planned on a boy and naming him Cameron, but she can't have a boy's name now can she?" Maka chuckled out. "Kami, after my mother," Maka smiled, "Kami Haze Law."

"That's a beautiful name." Tsubaki whispered out. "Do you, do you want to hold her," Maka asked facing the baby to Tsubaki. "I would love to," she held her hands out and grasped the small baby gently, "she's so light."

Rodger joined them after a while, giving some time to the two women to be alone with the newborn. The trio was under the little girl's spell. Wrapped around her finger the moment they all met her. Maka and Kami were released the day before Christmas, to Maka, Kami was the only gift she ever needed, the only thing in the world that made her feel whole again. She knew her father would've adored Kami, their daughter.

Christmas morning, Maka woke before Kami, not unusual for the pair, Kami was like her father, she loved her sleep, and so far had slept through the nights. They didn't have a tree this year, not that Kami would remember, but there were plenty of shiny wrapped presents. Tsubaki and Rodger had gone over bored buying gifts, claiming they had no children to spoil so they would spoil Kami. Maka began to organize the boxes, stopping when she heard a soft cry come from her bedroom. "Kamis waking up," Maka thought aloud to no one but herself. Shuffling over to her room, Maka picked up her daughter, holding her close to her heart, so the steady beating would sooth Kami, and not startle her. Her whines calmed down and her breathing even out.

With her daughter securely in her arms, Maka made her way to the living room window where a small end table sat off to the side with a record player resting on top, and put on her favorite album. The soft music filled the house with comforting lyrics of The Beatles' _Hey Jude. _They would wait to open presents until Tsubaki and Rodger would make their way over. For now Maka sat in her rocking chair humming the words to her daughter.

"Hey Jude…"

**Alright, that was the first chapter I really hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next chapter will have Soul in it. I decided that this war isn't going to be one we learned about, I won't name any countries involved besides America, and the length of it really depends on how the next few chapters go, I have a set story line in mind and what not. **

**Please review to let me know what you think, flames are welcomed, but please try and keep it reasonable. If there are any questions leave them in the reviews, and I will address them in the next chapters. Thank you so much! **

**XOXO~ Darling. **


	2. Hospital Glum

Christmas was a success for the Star and Law family; Maka couldn't have asked for anything better, well besides the circumstances in which it was given. She tried so hard every day to push the thoughts from her mind and focus on the only thing that mattered, Kami. The thoughts became louder and louder as the funeral got closer and closer on each passing day. All Maka wanted was to move on, fearing that holding on to the past would make for a sour future, for not only herself, but for her daughter.

"Kami, Kami," Maka cooed to the tiny infant, "I love you, mommy loves you." The baby stirred at the sound of her mother's words. Maka smiled as the baby slightly moved her head, opening her eyes and letting out a small cry. She is hungry. Lifting the baby to her chest, Maka adjusted herself to feed Kami.

"What would I do without you?" said Maka chuckling. They don't do much these days, Kami was too little to take her many places, and she couldn't even support her head yet. Which was good for Maka, because when Kami gets old enough, Maka would go back to work for the hospital. She choose to stop working when she found out she was pregnant, Justin insisted.

But with the war still raging on, more and more nurses are needed, those who could, were shipped overseas to help with wounded soldiers that couldn't be transported. Meaning nurses at home were thinning. The last thing her sanity needed was to see wounded soldiers, she wouldn't last long, but it paid the bills. Government aid was dwindling, and the country was going broke, but after all, business strives on war. Things would get better, they had too.

Soft cries from Kami snapped Maka out of her thoughts, pulling her attention to the baby. "Done already, little _saru_?" using the nick name that Tsubaki gave Kami always made Maka giggle, it brought joy to her heart knowing that Kami was so loved by everyone. The Stars really did love Kami; they invite the pair over all the time. The phone started to ring in the living room, slowly and gently Maka sat Kami in her crib leaving before the baby could get distressed.

"Miss Law? It's Marie, from the hospital; I hope this phone call finds you well?" Marie was the charge nurse of Maka's floor, a sweet older woman that lost one of her eyes to a patient with a syringe. "Marie, my leave isn't up yet… I'm not… I'm not ready to come back." Maka was always quick to cut the chitter chatter.

"Maka, we need you, there aren't enough nurses on the floor, with this war raging on, the beds fill up to fast, and some are waiting hours just for a glass of water. Maka please, please help us." _Shit. They always know how to tie me up and bring me back. _She couldn't refuse, Marie needed the help. But Kami is still so small; she wasn't even home for a month with her. "Marie, I have a daughter now, I can't just come back full time, and she still needs me." Maka didn't want to go back full time, or even part time, but… "Maka… please." Eyeing the room where Kami slept, Maka let a single tear fall and let out, "Fine. Twice a week, overtime, day shift only, I'll start next Monday." And with that, Maka put the phone back on the receiver.

"Kami, I'm so sorry." Maka went back to the bed room and lifted Kami from her crib and made their way across the street over to the Stars'.

Naturally they agreed to watch Kami the twice a week, but Maka was still distressed about the whole situation. The week went by fast and before she knew it, Maka was wearing her white nursing dress, complete with her stockings and hat pinning her ash blonde hair back letting fall down her back. "Sweet saru, mommy will be home in a few hours," Maka said turning to face Kami who was sleeping soundly in her crib. Nothing breaks a new mother's heart more than leaving her baby behind, if even for a moment. And that was all it was, Maka tried convincing herself that it really only was a moment. Taking a sharp breath in, Maka scooped her child into her arms and took her to the Stars' home.

"Maka, she'll be safe here, you know this," Tsubaki almost sounded hurt on how worried Maka was with leaving Kami. "No, I know… But I just feel so guilty going back to work so soon. Kami is all, Kami is all I have." Tsubaki understood, not fully but to the best of her abilities, she understood. "Maka," Tsubaki started, "I promise you, Kami will be okay, and she won't even notice you're gone, she'll be sound asleep, I swear it." Tsubaki's kind brown eyes offered the reassurance Maka needed. Kissing Kami's head one last time, she left for the hospital.

* * *

_"Take cover! Now! All men take cover!" The enemies started dropping bombs on the troops. It was 3 A.M. The night sky lit up with the flames from the base engulfed in flames. It was a surprise attack, they fought dirty._

_ Soul Evens, drafted at eighteen, now twenty-five, moved fast from his bunker down the halls to the outside. "Evens! I need you to get down to the planes! Take a fighter jet, and retaliate! Take Kidd with you!" Well shit. "On it sarg. Kidd! Hands on! We're needed on retaliation." Fuck this night, fuck this war! _

_ The two men ran out into the night covering their heads from the flying debris, and shielding their eyes from the bits of dust, dirt, metal, and glass flying around. Those dirty sons of bitches, dropping bombs, dirt fucking rats. "Soul! Cover!" Another bomb was dropped, this time the blast was too close to the men, the sheer power of it knocked the men off their feet. _

_ The taste of copper filled Soul's mouth while his vision blurred before going black. "Soul! Soul! Fuck!" Thinking fast on his feet Kidd picked up and tossed him over his shoulder. Making his way over to one of the makeshift tin bunkers he tossed Soul onto a pile of rationed blankets. "Soul, you're losing blood, a lot of blood. And we might not live through the night. But you need to keep fighting okay? Do you hear me? Soul you piece of shit, stay alive for a while longer!" Soul was Kidd's only friend in the war. A mistake that every experienced solider made. Having friends, Kidd wasn't use to. Ripping one of the blankets Kidd make a makeshift bandage and wrapped it around Soul's abdominal and made his way outside to the planes. _

* * *

A steady constant beeping filled Soul's ears, he could feel something soft and warm in the palm of his hand, and something soft and warm slide up his arm of the same hand before resting on his bicep, then a sharp pinch in the soft part of the inside of his elbow. "Owe." Cracking an eye open, Soul immediately regretted it when he was practically blinded by the white light that dulled his senses momentarily. Forcing his other eye open his vision started to clear and the white light dulled into a soft glow around a very beautiful blonde nurse with clear green eyes. "Am I dead? Is this heaven?" She looked down and chuckled. She lifted her hand and put the syringe in her palm down. "No, you're not dead, you're home." She removed her other hand from his and started to check his vitals, and looked at his chart. "Soul Evens, you've been deployed a long time, welcome back." Soul made to sit up but was stopped when the nurse put her hand on his shoulder and mentioned that he'd rip his stitches. They're still fresh. "How, how long have I been asleep?" Soul's voice cracked and he winced. "Where's Kidd? How did I get home?"

Maka looked down at him, and bit her lip, "I, I don't know where your friend is, I haven't had a patient here named Kidd, but I'll ask around. Your charts say you've been asleep for close to three weeks now, well, possibly longer; you were unconscious when you were admitted." Soul laid back into his tiny hospital bed, and turned his head to the left, he was in a big room, it looked like an add on the government built to house more patients in. There were maybe twenty others in hospital beds identical to his own forming a circle around the lobby like room. "Almost a month huh? Damn." Not knowing what else to do for him, Maka put his chart back, fixed his IV bag and turned to leave to let him cope in his own way.

"Hey wait, what's your name miss?" He leaned up slowly, and shifted his pillow to his lower back for support. "Maka, and if you're going to be moving around, at least let someone help you so you don't rip your stitches." She put her hand on his shoulder and slightly pushed him forward and fixed his pillow so he could sit comfortably, and pulled out another pillow from under his bed to add more support. Soul took notice of her left hand, and how her ring finger had a patch of skin much lighter than the rest of her finger, the size of a common wedding band.

"Thank you Maka, appreciate it. So what's happened in the past seven years I've away?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but he didn't want to be alone. It's been seven years sense he talked to someone besides a soldier, not to mention his nurse was very attractive. "I wish I could say that things have gotten better," Maka started, "but the states are going broke. We've gone into rationing." It was a depressing fact, and Maka felt as though she were telling the former soldier that his service was for shit. "But, thanks to the soldiers, we haven't had any attacks on our soil." Soul knew she just added in that tidbit to save from hurting his feelings. He knew how much shit everybody was.

Maka glanced up at the clock, and then quickly back at Soul. "Why don't we talk about something else? Tomorrow though, my shift is over." Soul frowned; he wanted to talk about something different now, so he could at least attempt to flirt with her. He's rusty, but that's what being away from women for seven years does to a man, amongst other things. "Sure thing, Mrs." Maka visibly grimaced, "It's Miss, and please just call me Maka."

"I'm sorry, Maka, I'll see you tomorrow though right?" She offered a weak smile and nodded. Once she was gone from the lobby/room, Soul laid back down on his bed and sighed. _Well shit. _He ran his hand down and chest and winced, looking down he saw that his stitches went from his color bone down to his hip. _Well fuck. _

* * *

Maka nearly ran several stop signs and multiple red lights on her way home. She had never been more delighted in her life to see someone as she did Kami. Thanking the Stars, a couple thousand times, Maka and her daughter walked back over to their home, delighted to be in each other's presence. Maka told Kami all about her day back at work, being puked on by someone who wasn't Kami, the number of grown men who almost cried when being given a shot, and the red eyed soldier who finally woke up today, named Soul. Maka looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, marveling at how big Kami had gotten sense the first day she came home. Walking into their room, Maka gently set Kami in her crib, and changed into her normal clothes. Walking back into the living room, Maka grabbed her favorite book off the coffee table, and put on her favorite record. She turned the volume up so she could hear the music from the bedroom, Maka went back to Kami, sat down in a chair next to the crib, began to read, and let the music fill her ears for a while before she would start on dinner.

_"Hey Jude…"_

**Quick Note! I am so sorry about earlier, with the coding, I have no clue as to what happened! **

**Also, I had notes at the end about Maka, but to make it short and sweet, Maka is very emotional because she is a new mother and recently lost her husband, I also edited chapter one, I had left some important stuff out! Again, SOOO Sorry! **

**Disclaimer still stands! I own nothing! Thank you so much!**

**And quick note again, (Really Sorry!) I don't know to much on the fundamentals of war, but I am trying my best, any advice/insight could help! **

**Next Chapter: The two continue daily conversations, they get to know each other more and Soul talks about his years on duty. **


	3. Change is a Good Thing

_"Move! Move! Move! Leave no survivors; we need to push them back! Shoot to kill men!" Bullets flew in every direction, and like flies Soul's comrades were dropping left and right. "Soul, Soul, please tell my mom, I'm sorry... Soul" He looked to his left, one of his good friends was shot and turning blue. Soul dropped to his knees and supported the young boy's head. "Soul, please tell her, when you get home, how sorry I am." _

_ "Yeah, kid, I'll tell her. Hey, close your eyes, you'll be okay, just close your eyes and if you see that white light by God go to it, you're too good for this shit world." Soul said fighting back tears. How many friends was he going to see die? How long until he was in their place? He was growing tired of fighting, so tired. He looked down at the boy in his arms and saw he was dead. "Rest easy my friend, may you find happiness in what's there in the after." And with that Soul got up, and ran back into the line of fire pulling his trigger, reloading, and then repeating. _

_ The next three days were filled with fighting, it wasn't until he saw his best friend get hit with a bullet to the throat and watch the light leave his eyes way too slowly, that Soul realized, he would never make it out of the War all together, if at all._

* * *

Maka was making her rounds in the soldiers' ward when she saw Soul out of the corner of her eye, drenched in sweat, thrashing. He had straps around his wrist and definitely around his ankles too. _PTSD, _the thought came across Maka's mind, something that can be soothed, but may never be cured all the way. She made her way over to him, hoping that she could help sooth him, or if she might need to sedate him. Knowing better than to put her hand in his during his episode, in fear of him breaking it during his panic, she opted to rest it on his shoulder. Rubbing the shoulder with one hand, she ran her fingers threw his hair the way she would Kami when Kami herself had a bout of crying, Maka whispered his name.

"Soul, Soul, Soul sweetie, wake up. Wake up, please, it's just a dream. You're not fighting anymore." She even used the same voice on Soul as she did Kami, soothing, and thoughtful. Slowly he began to open his eyes, his thrashing slowed, but his breath was irregular. Panic flashed across his face taking in his surroundings, until his eyes rested on her. He seemed to calm down immensely. Maka, keeping her hand in his hair still running her fingers, slid her hand down his arm to rest it in his. "Feel better?" She smiled at him, feeling his hand close around hers.

"Yes. Thank you, sometimes I forget I left that place. Sometimes it feels like I'm still there." Soul spoke slowly, his eye lids becoming heavy. "But no one would touch me with a tender hand like yours. Then I knew I wasn't there." His eye lids closed and his breathing evened out, he was asleep again. Maka slid her hand out of his and slowly pulled her other from his hair, "its okay Soul, you're safe."

* * *

Maka continued on with her rounds, administering shots, taking blood, and other nursing duties. She made her way back to the soldiers' ward to see if Soul had woken up yet. She was shocked to see Roger and Tsubaki sitting in chairs next to his bed, Kami in Tsubaki's arms. "Roger? Tsubaki? What are doing here? Is Kami okay?" She knew it was a stupid question; Kami was resting peacefully in Tsubaki's arms.

"Maka! I was hoping you'd be working around here today. Kamis fine, see?" Tsubaki handed Maka her daughter, feeling better that she got to see her during her shift. "I'm sorry; it's normally my reaction when I see a baby in the hospital, normally something's off. Ignore my fretting, what are you two doing here?" Maka nestled Kami closer to her body, comforted by Kami's scent.

"Soul and I go way back! Caught wind that he was here and decided to pop in and say hello, hope you don't mind that we did, with Kami and all." Roger spoke, clasping Soul on the back, earning a groan from the white haired man. "Not at all," Maka turned to Soul, "How are you feeling Soul? Do you need anything?" Maka asked, Kami cooing in her arms.

"No… Thank you, for- for this morning…" He looked down at his hands as he spoke. He looked up to see her smiling warmly at him; the pink bundle in her arms amplified it. "How do you know Black Star and Tsubaki?"

_Black Star? _

"They're my neighbors, when Justin was, when Justin was drafted, they looked after me, and then offered to help with Kami when I had to start work again." Maka shifted back over to Roger. "Black Star? I thought your name was Roger…?" A nick name she knew, but she kind of wanted the back story behind it, Maka would never admit it, but she was very nosy.

Roger blushed at the use of his nick name, damn it Soul, high schools been over for years. "Well it was given when we were younger, started back in pre-K, but stayed with me through high school." Roger said beating around the bush.

"He wanted to be a ninja, like the ones we read about in the history books in high school." Soul gave Roger a shit eating grin, one that would get him in trouble if any of his teachers from back in the day saw. "He use to do all sorts of stupid shi- stuff." Soul continued on, hoping to peak Maka's interest, so he could continue to talk to her. Thank you Black Star.

Tsubaki spoke up in Black Star's defense, "Well, if he wasn't into the Japanese culture so much, we wouldn't have met, and he wouldn't have had his accident, saving him from being drafted." She looked over to Soul and grabbed his hand, "I didn't mean anything bad by that." Soul offered a weak smile, it didn't reach his eyes, but he squeezed her hand in understanding. If Black Star was drafted, then Tsubaki wouldn't be here as well.*

Maka looked at the three of them and suddenly felt out of place. She reluctantly handed Kami back to Tsubaki. "I'm still on duty; I'll see you guys when I get off." She adjusted Soul's IV bag, "Please let me know if you need anything." She smiled kindly at him, wrote down stuff in his chart, and looked back at him.

"Thank you, but I did want to ask you something, later though, okay?" He offered his best smile, brightening his features, alerting Maka to just how handsome he is, devilishly so. A blush crept its way up her cheeks. She nodded and walked off to continue her duties. Roger shot Soul a look, "What?" Soul asked innocently.

"She's been through enough, Soul. Poor girl just lost her husband not even a year ago. You leave her alone you hear now?" Roger was more than peeved that his childhood friend just got back from War; and the first thought on his mind was girls! The nerve! Soul looked at him lazily.

"It's just dinner Star, can't help myself, she's cute." He shrugged off the looks he was getting from and started a new conversation.

* * *

Maka was feeling the heat. She noticed he was good looking, but she wasn't aware of just _how _good looking he was. She suddenly felt ashamed, Justin hasn't even been dead a year yet, and here she was, practically smitten with this new man. She shook her head, she was being silly! They hardly knew each other, he just wanted to ask her for something reasonable, medical related most likely! Not like he would want anything with a widowed woman, with a child no less! Feeling her blush calm down, Maka continued her rounds; her shift was over soon and she wanted nothing more than to hold Kami again, and maybe take a bath.

Maka's shift was finally over, and dear god did her feet hurt. Before she clocked out, she went back to the soldiers' ward to see what it was Soul wanted to ask. She saw him sitting up, with a book in hand and scowl on his brow as he read threw it. Before she asked him what it was he wanted to ask, she check his charts and smiled. Good for him, he was being discharged in five days. She adjusted his IV bags once again, catching his attention.

"Maka, I had almost thought you forgot about me." He said, with mock hurt on his face.

"Me? Why I'd never." She smiled back at him. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" Soul placed his book down, the cover page was up. He was reading H.P. Lovecraft? Wouldn't a soldier who dealt with fear and horror have enough without the book? He caught the look on her face.

"Sometimes I like to pretend the only monsters in the world are fictional. But actually I wanted to ask you out for dinner, after I get discharged…" He had a genuine smile on his face, with a slight blush on his cheeks. He brought one hand up to scratch the back of his head. "So what do you say? Dinner on me?"

"I don't know… It doesn't bother you that I have an infant?" Her blush came back full throttle, she felt guilty for wanting to say yes. But every woman had her needs. Soul seemed unfazed by the fact she had recently had a baby. So they agreed that when Soul was discharged and settled in, they would have dinner together.

* * *

When Maka arrived home that night, her usual song just wasn't sitting well with her at the moment. So she went to the record player and flipped the record. The new song was much better, after all a little change never hurt.

_"Black bird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly…." _

* * *

**Thank you all for tuning into chapter three! I'm really sorry that its so short! I felt bad for not having anything out in a while so I wanted to get this out here for you guys. **

**Thank you all so much again! Please leave a comment if you could! I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Soul's PTSD

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school, finals and what not. I graduate in June, so then updates should come more often. Any who here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

_"I see trees of green and red roses too"_

Roger had came home earlier than expected this afternoon; half way expecting Tsubaki to be reading to Kami, or polishing her family swords. He had not expected for her to be swaying slightly back and forth in front of the record player, eyes closed. Looking just as beautiful as the day he met her, if not even more so.

_"I see them bloom for me and you, and I think to myself, what a wonderful world." _

Not being able to resist himself, Roger quietly closed the door and made his way over to her; taking one of her hands, he rested the other on the small of her back and swayed with her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband.

_"I see skies of blue and clouds of white, the bright blessed day and the dark sacred night, and I think to myself, what a wonderful world." _

He smiled down at her, still swaying as she rested her head on his chest, her ear over his heart, listening to it beat.

_"The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people going by. I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do? They're really saying 'I love you.' _

Tsubaki swayed with her husband, one hand in his, the other around his neck, she had never been more in love in her entire life than when she was with him. After all these years, he still surprised her with how romantic he could be, with the little things he does for her.

_"I hear babies cry, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than I'll ever know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world." _

Roger never felt more at home, than when he was in her arms. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life dancing in the arms of his loving wife.

"Yes I think to myself, what a wonderful world," Roger sang along to Tsubaki, and then pulled her face to his in a loving kiss.

* * *

Today is Maka's day off, and she is very pleased to spend it with her daughter, but she's out of books to read and decided that Kami needed a few herself. Not that Kami could read, but Maka was told by one of the pediatric doctors that babies babble because they are trying to mimic the sounds that their parents make, and that "baby talk" shouldn't be used when talking to them. So Maka would read to her, but Maka's books held no pictures and decided they weren't creatively stimulating enough for the infant, who know could hold up her own head, and almost sit on her own.

So here they were, Kami in one of those baby slings that cocooned her in a hammock type thing keeping her close to her mother's chest, while Maka browsed the book section of the thrift shop. While Maka browsed, Kami was quietly looking up at her, with her tiny fist in her mouth. Maka had about twenty books in her cloth sack, and continued to pull more off the shelf, reading the back then a) putting them back or b) tossing them in the bag. As she neared the end of the shelf, something bright and red caught her attention. Turning her full attention to said object, she saw it was a dress. She couldn't help herself as she fingered the fabric and instantly fell in love with how soft it was. The sleeves looked like they would cover the tops of her shoulders with loose and wavy materiel. She held the dress up to herself, pleased with the length. She checked the price tag, and decided to put it in the bag. She decided she'd wear it for her date with Soul.

_Soul… _She thought about his handsome face, and beautiful smile, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. He really was a dashing man, and from their small talks the past three days, they had quite a lot of common interests. She finished her shopping and took Kami home. Tomorrow Soul would be discharged, and then once he was settled he'd call her.

The next came faster than expected and Maka was feeling nervous. But she would be damned if she let anyone know. She made her usual rounds in the Soldiers' Ward, making her way down the line to Soul. She felt his eyes on her as she took down his IV and unhooked from all the machines. When her fingers brushed his skin to remove the needle, she could have sworn she felt her fingers tingle, but chose to ignore it.

"You ready to go home today?" She smiled softly down at him, standing by his bed, jotting in his chart. Over the past few days she learnt the following about Soul Evens: he played the piano, he had one brother who played the violin, his friends and comrades called him Soul Eater, from the amount of food he could suck down, he loved jazz music, he knew Roger 'Black Star' from high school, his favorite food is a cheese burger, but also enjoyed Italian, he despised hard liquor, and he loved to flirt with Maka whenever he could.

"You know it," he smiled back, and sat up in his bed, "it's been so long since I've been a civilian though; I'm not sure how I'll handle not having orders barked at me every day." She looked at him again, making eye contact and saw a brave soldier putting up a front to hide just how terrified he really was.

"I can't say if you'll be back in full swing at it, but just know that you'll have help," she rested her hand on his arm. The light from behind her gave off a soft glow around her that made Soul think she was an angel in the flesh, even though he didn't believe in such things. Over the past few days Soul learnt the following about Maka: she was a total book worm, she a daughter only a few months old, she had a brother once who died in battle along with her father and husband, her favorite color is red, she also enjoyed a good burger but Mexican is her absolute favorite, she graduated the top of her class with honors, she is very kind hearted but can be very stubborn, he saw her go head to head with one of the doctors over a patient's medical treatment, and won. She loves classic rock, but likes music she can dance with someone to, and she had the greenest eyes Soul had ever seen in his life.

Soul felt him blush at the contact her hand made, and internally started to beat himself at how un-cool he was being. "Thank you," he faltered at his words, "that actually means a lot." His blush grew when her smile widened. Jesus, he was acting so un-cool right now.

"I almost forgot! One of the doctors said your brother dropped by yesterday, he left you a change of clothes for today. You'll be discharged at," she looked up at the clock, "12:45, so in about thirty minutes." Maka knelt down at the side of his bed and pulled out a folded pair of dark jeans, a white shirt and old, well loved, leather jacket. She couldn't help but to smile at Soul when he lifted the jacket, a huge smirk on his face as he did.

"That prick," Soul said to himself, his smirk never leaving his face. He dropped the jacket into his lap then turned his attention back to Maka.

"Thank you. For all your help. As much as I will not be missing this place, I will be missing seeing your face every day," he grinned up at her blushing face, something he rather enjoyed doing every day, and continued to do throughout his days here. He really wanted, though, was to see how far down her blush traveled.

"You're sweet, Soul" she knew where this was going; it was just like every other day. He'd say something sweet, make her blush, then flirt with her to make her blush even more so. She wasn't sure if he did it because he liked her, or if he just liked to tease her. She didn't mind in the least, when the other men in the hospital flirted, they often pushed the line of vulgar and rude.

"Has anyone told you, that you have a beautiful blush? No really, you do. You're very pretty." He almost sounded sappy. Maka rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on," she said in response, "it's almost time for you to go home, let's get you cleaned up." She pulled back the blankets of his bed and moved stuff out of way while he got up. _Oh my, he's tall, and very broad. _She was at eye level with his collar bone, which peaked out from his loose fitting hospital shirt. He smirked down at her.

"Does this mean you'll be showering with me?" He wiggled hid eyebrows suggestively at her, and then grinned when she turned brighter than a tomato and let out a small squeak.

"Very- very funny, I'll show you to the bath room, when you're done go to the waiting room, you have papers to sign." She turned on her heel and walked down the halls to show him the restrooms. Maka lifted her hand to her cheek, mumbling out curses under her breath at how hot she felt. _Stupid Soul. Making me blush all the time. _Soul on the other hand was very pleased with himself at her reaction to his question. "Take- take your time. Towels are already in there next to the shower stall." And with that, she made her way back down the halls and continued with her rounds.

Soul felt good taking a shower, he hated when the nurses tried to sponge him down. They wouldn't let him up while his stitches were still healing. As the hot water ran down his body, his mind wondered to his cute green eyed nurse, and her blush. He could tell that it traveled down past the collar of her dress. _It probably traveled down between her breasts, just softly grazing around her- _Soul abruptly stopped his thoughts from going any further. Gentlemen don't have such vulgar thoughts about a lady. Even though he could hardly call himself a gentleman, but still. He turned the nozzle to cold, and thought about what's to follow after today.

Suddenly Soul felt his heart rate increase; his blood ran cold and his muscles tensed up. How was he going to manage outside of war? It's all he knows, shit, it's all he _is. You can take the boy out of the war, but you can never take the war out of the boy. _He started to get all tingly and breathing shallowly; what if he broke down in the middle of the supermarket? Or had a psychotic break and hurt someone? What if he got close to Maka and hurt her while he slept? Soul leaned against the shower wall, feeling dizzy and now hyperventilating. His hand flew from his side in attempts to support himself from falling but his hand collided with a bottle causing it drop to the floor with a loud bang. And suddenly he was back overseas, covered in mud, gun in hand, and on all fours as bullets flew past him.

Soul looked around at all his fallen comrades, all lifeless and covered in blood. A bullet grazed his arm and ear and Soul let out a scream, not from the pain of the wound, but from the pain of being back. He thought he was safe, he thought he was out; Soul continued to scream as his fellow comrades' lifeless eyes all stared at him.

* * *

Maka heard the screams from down the hall and bolted to Soul. She rounded the corner in time to see orderlies dragging a naked, wet, and mumbling Soul from the shower.

"Set him down on the bench! You!" She demanded at one of the burly men, "get him a towel and inform his brother that I'm readmitting Soul" she left no room for argument with her harsh tone. The orderly closed the door as he hurried his way out of the room to the storage closet. Maka knelt down to eye level and rested her hand on Soul's cheek. His eyes snapped to her and his mumbling stopped.

"Am I safe? Am I home?" his voice was hushed and broken; Maka resisted the urge to reach out and hugged him. She nodded her hand and moved her hand from his cheek to his scalp and ran her fingers the same way she did when he was strapped in bed, and the same way she would when Kami started to fuss.

"You're safe, you're home, I promise." He closed his eyes at her words, willing himself to believe her. The orderly came back into the room, handed Maka the blanket then quickly departed, the other orderly following suit. Maka reached behind Soul and brought the blanket around his shoulders, but was stopped from wrapping it all the way around when Soul held both her wrists, her fists still holding the blanket. His eyes were now open, searching hers. "Soul? Are you o-" he cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

Maka could feel her face grow red hot from her cheek coming into contact with his naked chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soul responded by tightening his grip around her small waist. When he finally let go of her, Maka wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and stood back up.

"I'm going to readmit you for another day, I'll be right back; I'm going to get you sweats and a shirt." He nodded back her, letting her know that he heard her. Maka stepped out of the room, her head hung low in sadness, not really looking where she was going and bumped into someone. She looked up with her brows furrowed in frustration about to give this persona piece of her mind but stopped when she looked up into a pair of red eyes. This man looked almost exactly like Soul, only maybe five years older, with tanner skin, and without the bags under his eyes like Soul's.

"Are you the one readmitting Soul? After I drove all the way out here to pick him up?" His wasn't as kind as Soul's, which caused Maka to snap out of her dazed thinking. She scowled up at the douche bag Soul.

"I'm sorry but yes I am. Your brother suffered a major psychotic break, and his mind sent back into think he was still overseas, mid combat." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood up straight, exerting her stubbornness and dominance in the conversation. The douche bag version of Soul returned her scowl back down at her.

"Listen here squirt," he started, Maka's vision started to cloud with red, "I drove nearly two hours to come and get my baby brother, and you're going to tell me, some made up illness and a bit of noise is going to keep him here, and be the cause of a waist of gas and time?" Maka saw red and unleashed.

"Do not _ever_ address me as squirt, for starters. And yes! I will keep him here for a day or two more! PTSD is not a fake illness, mental illness is very real and he needs to stay here under supervision! How dare you bitch about wasted gas and time over this! Your brother fought a war! I don't see you overseas fighting, or helping even a quarter as much as your brother did! So sit your ass down, and do not **_ever _**try to argue my orders, in **_my _**hospital again! Are we clear? You couldn't even bother to visit the whole time he was here, so don't try and act like you care, so once again, sit the eff down." She pushed past him, grabbing his arm pulling him to the waiting room whilst he stared at her in disbelief.

No one had ever spoken to Wes that way before, the little nurse was either very brave addressing him that way, or very ignorant and had no clue what so ever as to who he was. She roughly pushed him down on a metal bench next to the door, and then stormed off. To help Soul, he assumed.

Maka was pissed to say the least; how dare that pompous asshole talk about Soul as if Soul was an order from the post that had been delayed. The nerve some people have, to be so disrespectful to someone, a soldier no less! She continued to huff down the hallway to the storage closet. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a white tee as she said she would, and headed back to where Soul was.

After Soul was redressed, and situated back into his bed, Maka's shift had finally ended. She said her goodbyes and departed. She hadn't calmed down much from the afternoon's events, but holding Kami did somewhat ease her anger. She laid Kami down in her crib and practically tore off her hospital uniform. Damn that douche bag version of Soul. Damn him straight to Hell. Maka tossed on an over sized shirt and turned her record player on. The melody started to fill the room, helping to sooth away Maka's stress.

_"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup. They slither widely as they slip away across the universe…"_

* * *

**Sorry for the disappointment! I know some of you guys were wanting the date in this chapter, but not yet! Soon! I promise, it'll be soon! Please if you can leave me a review of what you think, and to those who have reviewed, thank you so much! Every review is worth writing for! It really does mean a lot, and fuels my motivation! **

**Also I wrote a quick one shot, because eventually (FAR down the road) there will be a lemon. But... I am terrible at lemons haha. And it is an Ouran High School Host Club fic so... Anyways! Thank you and sorry for the wait! **

**Much love!**

**xoxo! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **


	5. Brother Dear

**I am so sorry for the wait! I've been in the hospital for the past few weeks! The only thing I could really focus on was getting a chapter out here haha, you guys were my first thought when I woke up haha. As it turns out they don't let you have computers in there haha. I'm better now tho, and again I am SO sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! **

* * *

Westly Evens, preferred Wes, sat in the brightly lit waiting room of the hospital his brother was currently admitted in. He sat in silence mulling over the tiny blonde's words. He could easily report her; have her fired, if he was a lesser man. That's what his father would do, but Wes was not his father, he never would be. How the little spit fire nurse didn't know who Wes was, was beyond him; Westly Evens of the Even Corporation, music prodigy, eccentric billionaire, practically the country's backbone. He sat back against the cream wall and waited for some news on his little brother.

His red eyes scanned each person that passed by; silently judging them. He was a dick, he knew it and so did everyone around him. Squirt's words filled his mind; if only she knew what a problem he caused for the family. She'd be singing a new tune. His shit head of a brother could have avoided being drafted, if he stayed in school under father's money. Or stayed in school in general, but he chose to throw away a _Harvard _education to chase his dream of being some dirt broke mechanic. Wes blamed that eye sore orange motor bike that Soul bought at sixteen. That pumpkin hunk of metal was a death trap and the start of Soul's rebellion. That shit head.

Three hours had passed before a nurse finally allowed him to see his brother; three hours on a metal bench and his ass was numb. Wes kept his mouth shut, cautious that the small blonde might be near and give him another verbal beating. Although she was rather cute angry. The nurse that led him to his brother, a tall sandy blonde with an eye patch, explained that Soul would be ready to leave in the morning; she left the two alone but not before giving Wes a disapproving look and a shake of her head. So the whole ward knows of his lashing. Wes looked down at his brother and felt the familiar sting of heart break when he saw the restraints around his wrists and ankles.

"Hey little brother, miss me?" As much as Wes thought Soul was a pain in the ass that did nothing but cause trouble, Soul was still his brother. Wes remembered when he heard his baby brother was going off to war, and when he got the letter that Soul was dead. Words could not describe the relief he felt when the family was informed the wrong body was identified and Soul was still alive. He had no clue that Soul was in this bad of shape, Wes might not have been such an asshole when he first arrived. Soul shifted his head and looked up at the voice.

"Wes, hey…" The older brother cracked a smile, "I heard Maka gave the verbal beating of the year." The smile was immediately dropped. Wes scoffed and rolled his eyes; then eyed the restraints.

"Yeah, she did; lucky Father wasn't with me, or I'd have to have her fired." Soul's eyes went cold and steely. "Calm down baby brother, I wouldn't dream of it. I deserved it, and much worse; I couldn't sleep, had a nasty attitude."

Soul didn't drop his glare, "I got shot at and you don't see me with a shitty attitude, especially to the people that saved my life." Soul relaxed his expression but still a look of disapproval. "What are you doing here still anyways? The doc said I won't be going home till tomorrow."

Wes looked Soul in the eyes, "I'm going to wait here till your discharged, figured I'd fill you in on what you missed the past few years. Why? Don't want me here?"

"No. Not really; I could care less what's been going on in the family. Dad still a cheating prick?" Soul hated his family, more than he hated being at war. Soul had planned on never seeing them again when he got home. He had a small apartment in the city that the army had paid while Soul was fighting. And with the amount of money he saved from his teenage youth, and the war pension he received, Soul planned on opening an auto garage.

Wes raised an eyebrow at Soul's bitter tone. "Yeah, I believe he is still in fact a 'cheating prick' as you put it. Mom still refuses to leave him, but she moved his stuff into the other master bedroom in the South wing." This wasn't uncommon in the Even house hold, she did it to save face from the public. In the spotlight they were a happily married couple, but every so often their mother would have his stuff moved into the other room. Then eventually have it moved back, Soul always thought of her weak-willed alcoholic, but learned that she only did it to survive. Their family would be ruined if their image was destroyed.

Soul only scoffed and rolled his head back on his pillow so he would be looking at the ceiling instead of his older brother's face. "It's not like it matters to me; I'm not a child, haven't been one for a very long time."

Soul glanced back up at Wes, "When they discharge me, I'm going to my apartment I have in the East part of the city. Then I'll be opening a garage." Wes still had his eyes on the restraints.

"Father won't allow that, he'll demand that you come home at once. The family hasn't seen you in years." Soul's eyebrow twitched in frustration; after all these years, Wes is still their father's bitch. If it didn't end with getting a painful shot in the ass, Soul would rip off the restraints and slap his brother like the bitch he is. The man is pushing thirty-five for shit's sake.

"Listen here brother dear, I am not father's bitch, like you, and I ain't going back there, not for a million bucks, not for anything! I'm a big boy now; I wipe my own ass and everything. You got that? You know what, you should leave you're bad for my health and going to make me have to stay here longer." Soul was done being civil, talking about his parents had always put him on edge; if it reached a point, much like this, he'd end up lashing out, much like this.

"Soul…" Wes started in his 'I'm not Dad but I will scold you like Him' tone. This only pissed Soul off even more.

"Save it, and leave, please. Just go," Soul didn't look at his brother's face, he didn't want to be the bad guy, but he also didn't want to give in to Wes and wind up at the Evens' Manor; that'd be too much. Wes continued to stare at his little brother before giving up.

"Fine, I'll take you to your apartment, on one condition." Shit, always a catch with him, it can never be out of the kindness of his heart.

"What?" Soul's palms got all gross and sweaty; they always do when he gets nervous. Soul internally prayed that whatever Wes was going to say it had nothing to do the family. Wes took note of his brother's nervous state and smirked.

"I'm your new roommate"

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get something out here so you guys would have at least something to let you know I'm still here! I know this chapter is kinda boring but I'll make up for it! Promise! **

**xoxo Darling**


	6. Edited

"Please tell me you kidding. This has got to be a fucking joke. I'm a grown ass man, I don't need a roommate, nor do I want one!" Soul could feel his blood boiling, knowing that his blood pressure was rising quickly. "I swear to God Wes, I will kill you if you're not kidding. I don't need this shit." With that, Soul ripped off his blankets and made his way out of his bed, much to the surrounding nurses' displeasure.

They flocked to him before his feet even hit the ground; pushing him back onto the bed and insisting that he must rest. All to amusing to Wes, watching his baby brother make a fuss and trying to push them away.

"Its okay, let him up, I'll take him home today; he's probably ready to leave these white walls anyway." Wes chimed in, helping his brother stand up from the bed. The nurses in return gave him a hesitant look before stepping away from Soul then leaving the bedside all together. Soul offered no thanks to his older brother and grabbed his clothes before walking to the restroom to change.

"Soul," Wes knocked on the door, "you're taking forever, s everything okay?" He was answered with a snort and a grunt from the opposite side of the door. "Well no need to be rude, you know I'm only here to help." Another grunt. "Soul, you know that father would never allow you to live in peace if you choose to live alone, with me there I can-" he was cut off by the door flinging open, early missing his face by a few centimeters.

"So you can what? Spy on me? Report everything I do back to that asshole that has the balls to call himself Dad?" Soul's red eyes were stone cold with every word; he never took them off of Wes as Soul adjusted his jacket, readying himself to leave. "They have no business sticking their nose in my life, lest you have forgotten, I fought a war, I lost friends that I love, I'm more than capable living on my own, I'm a fucking man, now move your shit out of my way, I'll call a cab and if I see you anywhere near my home, I will call the cops." The younger brother glared eye to eye with the older of the two, brows furrowed in frustration.

"Soul… I really am trying to help. Please,"

"No! Fuck you! What part of I don't want your help do you not understand? For the last time, fuck off!" Soul was shouting now, and didn't give a rat's ass who was watching.

"Soul you're being irrational. Look, if it's not me, it will be someone else. You're _Evens, _which means you don't get privacy. You are a grown man, but you will always be the son of Donald Evens! So stop acting like a child and accept your fate!" Wes had never raised his voice to Soul, let alone shout at him. And for a moment Soul felt like he was sixteen again, he felt what it was like to not have the stress of war on his shoulders. But it was only a moment; then he felt the cold weight of guilt again. His face went slack in consideration.

"Tell father that if he doesn't let me live my life as an adult, I'll spill everything about the family." It was a low blow, to soil his family's name. But he had enough of them. He joined a war once to escape them, and he'd rather destroy the Kingdom before he joined another. God knows the pain he felt, holding his comrades in his arms; pulling their corpses from the field, and promising to tell their families they loved them. A clichéd way to die, but every one of them meant it.

Wes was shocked his brother could say anything of the sorts. But looking at his eyes, cold and distant as though the war had never left him; Wes could tell Soul meant it. With a defeated sigh, Wes moved out of Soul's way and watched him walk out the door. He contemplated offering him a ride but knew better than to bother him again. Father will be angry with both brothers, but knew what battles to fight. And risking the Kingdom was not one of them.

It felt as though it had been one hundred years sense Soul felt the fresh air fill his lungs. Opting out of a cab, he decided to walk as far as he could before he was confined to another small space. Each step had him feeling more and more normal. His old town had changed in the past eight years (rounded up from the seven years and eight months at war). What was once a shabby little pub was now a café, the empty building next to it, now a library. The record store stayed the same, thank God. Its second story still vacant, with a bright red 'For Rent' sign posted in the window. It is a lot bigger than his own in the East side of town, and closer to Maka, the hospital! It's closer to the hospital.

Soul hadn't thought of Maka in some time, well a day, but that was long for Soul. For the past few weeks she's been on his mind nonstop. He wanted to know everything he could about her. Now that he was out, he'd take her on that date he promised her. If the Italian place was still open he'd take her there. It was nicest place in town. Then maybe on their second date he'd take her to the Mexican place. Then to ice cream after. Soul physically slapped himself.

"You're getting to ahead of yourself Soul. Calm down" He could tell he looked crazy from the outsiders' point of view, but he could care less. Without thinking twice about it, Soul walked inside the record store.

"Hello! Welcome! You're just in time for our seasonal sell! All of our records are ten percent off!" The voice was soon followed by a woman with bark brown dreadlocks with light blue eyes that stood out against her dark brown skin. She looked young but her collected voice told Soul she was older than him.

"Thank you, but I actually had a question about the room for rent upstairs-"

"One fifty a month, which includes water and electricity. You can move in whenever." She smiled lightly. She gave Soul a once over, waiting patiently for him to come to a conclusion if he wanted the room or not. She could easily read his internal monologue going on inside his mind. Naigus found it quite amusing almost.

"You have a deal, Miss…?" Soul stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"Call me Naigus," she grabbed his hand and shook it firmly twice. "And your name is?" She lifted an equally dark eyebrow and kept a stern yet non threatening face.

"Soul Eve- Eater," It'd be best for him to start new, new apartment, new name. It would prevent his family from tracking him, if even for a moment.

"Soul…Eater? That's one hell of a last name. Well I'll grab you a key and a contract. There are a few rules, given that we now share the building, somewhat. My partner Sid will be here later to sign the contract and then you can move in whenever you please." Naigus seemed like a fair woman, Soul had a feeling she's a no nonsense woman. She left the way she came, leaving Soul alone in the store.

Ten percent off every record is a damn good deal, Soul decided to not let the opportunity pass him by; he'd done enough of that. The records were organized my genre and ABC order, bypassing all the genres Soul considers 'noise' he bee lined for the jazz and classical. "Own it," he flipped to the next, "own it," again, "own it" and again. Thirty albums later he finally found he didn't own or didn't dislike. Just in time too; Naigus came back from the back room three silver keys and packet of paper in hand.

"These will be your keys, just so you know that there are three of them, when Sid signs you may have them. Here fill these out." She handed Soul the papers and a pen, and set the keys besides the register.

"Thank you, oh, before I forget, I'd like to buy this," he set the record down and replaced it with the pen to start filling out the papers.

"You can have it. Consider it your first welcoming gift." Naigus put the record in a black bag and slid it back to Soul.

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying." He didn't want to come off as rude, but he really would feel bad just taking it.

"I'm sure, no one has touched that record sense we opened, don't feel bad." _Well okay then. _

"Thank you, here I signed them." He handed her the papers again and watched her sift through to double check. She nodded her head, tapped the papers twice then slid them under the register for later.

"Would you like a tour of the upstairs? I have a few rules I'd like to explain." She walked around the counter to the little gap and opened the door. "There's two ways to get upstairs but we'd prefer you and any gusts you may have to use the side stairs." It wasn't a suggestion. Soul followed her out the door to the side of the building, up the iron stairs to the front door. It looked like it had once been a nice white, but it had long sense faded into an almost grey.

"We don't have many rules," Naigus unlocked the door, "just the standard respect stuff." She pressed her body to the door and shoved hard; it swung open with a creak "The place was sound proofed many years ago, but I'm sure it's not perfect anymore, so let's not find out okay?" Again, it was not a request.

"Yes ma'am, I don't have many friends; I'll be gone during business hours," Soul looked around the place and took in how much bigger than his old place is. The living room was rounded and open, the main wall was brick; more than enough room for a couch, TV, and other items he has. The place had two rooms, a master, and a spare; two bathrooms, and a kitchen next to the living room. It was more than enough room for Soul.

"So the rules," started Naigus in her no nonsense tone, "as I've said, the soundproofing may or not be working so during business hours try to keep the noise level down, after hours, go nuts, just don't get the police called. Because you're name is the only one on the lease, only you may live here, if you wish to have any roommates, they need to sign a lease as well. And lastly pets, do you own any?"

"Thinking about getting a cat; as a therapy/comfort animal." Soul stated rather coolly. One of the doctors at the hospital had suggested the idea about getting a pet to help with his PTSD. "_Animals have natural comforting powers and if you live on your own, they could prevent you from harming yourself." _Was what the doctor had told Soul. All Soul gathered from that was _buy a pet and don't kill yourself. _

"Cats are always approved, but just know any damage it does, you pay for out of pocket. And if you choose to have a dog, nothing bigger than a lab, and there are breeds we don't allow, unless you have paperwork for them about being your therapy animal." Naigus crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as she finished her sentence. "Any questions?"

"No ma'am, thank you. So I'll return here around….?" Soul turned his cool gaze over to Naigus, waiting on a time to get his keys. He would move in tomorrow, maybe he could enlist in Black Star's help, most construction workers have the weekend off, and he knew Maka would have the weekend off too. That'd be the perfect time to ask her out too!

"Come back around seven. Sid will be back to help close up around then. We close at seven thirty, after that, the upstairs is yours." Naigus pushed off the wall and made her way back to the door. "Thank you for your business, Soul. We'll see you at seven." She held the door open for Soul to leave and locked the door behind him.

They said their goodbyes and Soul again started down the street, this time to his apartment. The walk wasn't bad, the stores he passed had changed; only a few stayed the same from before he left overseas. After he moved in he'd get his cat, a girl one though, boys have a tendency to spray, and they stink more than females. 

Today, on Maka's one day off this week, she found herself at the doctor's office. After being unreasonably sad for much too long, she made the decision to go on anti-depressants. But not wanting to miss out on a day with her daughter, she brought Kami along with her. Kami had finally mastered holding her head up, but tires out from it and occasionally rests her head on Maka's chest. Her golden hair pulled in two tiny, curly pig tails, exactly like the ones her mother wears on her days off. So here they both sat, on the doctor's examining table, the wax paper crinkling under Maka's butt, her legs swinging over the edge. It was somewhat amusing to her; it had been so long sense she sat down and her legs didn't touch the ground. Kami nestled against her momma's chest, thumb in her mouth, and the other curled up against her tiny body.

After nearly thirty minutes of sitting and waiting, the door finally opened, the doctor, a young and handsome, (though Maka refused give any sign she found him attractive) man walked in. He walked up to the two girls sitting on the table and extended his hand. He looked more like a model than a doctor. He had light brown skin, a jaw line that could have been carved by God himself; curly hair that tempted Maka to run her hands threw it because _it looks so soft! _Perfect 'M' shaped upper lip and a very soft looking slightly pink lower lip. His eyes were the color of honey that was framed perfectly by his black glasses. His eyebrows were strong arched at the outer corner of his eye, and a nose most male models that would kill for. _Jesus Christ, this guys a doctor? _

"Miss. Albarn," that's right, she changed her name back to her maiden name, "I'm Doctor Martin, and this must be little Kami," Maka shifted Kami in her lap so the back of her head of resting on her chest and Kami faced forward. Maka shook Dr. Martin's hand and tried to contain her blush when he flashed a dazzling smile.

"Maka, and yes, this is my daughter Kami," She smiled. Kami kept her thumb in her mouth and stared up at the doctor. "I just had a few questions about the medication, and what kind I should take." Maka looked away from Dr. Martin in shame; never in a million years did she think that she would have to be on medication, especially over a man. But a man she loved none the less. Dr. Martin pulled up his swivel chair and sat directly across from the two blondes, clip board in hand.

"Well, given that your depression is caused by an outside force and not a chemical imbalance, your dosage will be less than the latter, and we won't have you on anything to extreme like Zoloft." He could see the shame plastered on her face, and offered a kind smile. "Depression is nothing to be ashamed of, Maka. There are more people with mental illnesses than there are people with absolute mental health. I have a strong feeling that you'll bounce back from this. And you have help, a beautiful daughter; the medication is a great decision to start, and staying occupied." He glanced at his charts then looked back up.

"Thank you, I've tried to push it away from my mind for so long, but… It's just so hard, I miss him every day, and it breaks my heart Kami will grow up without a father. It hurts; I just want to feel again, like how I felt before the war." A tear slid down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. "But I just want to know if the medication will affect my working performance, if it will make me tired and groggy." She absently played with Kami's hair as she spoke, still not looking the doctor directly in the eye.

Dr. Martin leaned back in his swivel chair and crossed his leg over the other. "There will be some setbacks yes, every person reacts different to anti-depressants, most experience upset stomachs and nausea. But from those who've experienced that are also on a higher and stronger prescription. But lack of energy or disorientation has yet to be reported from a low dosage like yours. And as long as you don't do any drugs, you'll be fine. As for drinking, it's not recommended, but it's not harmful. If you experience any of these come back and we'll fix it, okay?" His smile dropped, but he kept an earnest look on his face.

"Okay, thank you, I don't do drugs, and I don't drink. Thank you Dr. Martin," Maka looked at his face and felt her face warm up slightly, he was smiling again, and God was he beautiful. He nodded his welcome and wrote her a prescription.

"You know Maka, if you need _anything _don't be a stranger, and come back." He handed her the little white paper letting his fingers linger in her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He smiled again, this time Maka blushed bright red, she squeaked out a thank you then left down the hallway to the pharmacy. Dr. Martin watched her go and chuckled to himself, he found Maka to be a very beautiful woman. He hoped to hear from her soon, he scribbled his number on the back of the prescription.


End file.
